Shoe covers are a common accessory used in various industries for protecting the environment from the bottom of the shoe and/or for protecting the shoe from the environment. For example, shoe covers may be commonly used in residential construction to protect floors of all sort. As another example, shoe covers may be protective coverings for shoes worn by surgical personnel working in a sterile environment in order to minimize contamination. As such, shoe covers are extremely useful in a wide array of environments and industries.
Shoe covers serve as great protection but have never been designed as user friendly. The instant disclosure recognizes the problem or difficulty of putting on shoe covers. Shoe covers are typically cloth type material that are put on over a shoe and secured with either elastic bands or strings. This either requires the user to find a place to sit down, which may be difficult based on the environment, or requires the user to balance on one foot and apply the shoe cover while standing on one leg. Accordingly, the instant disclosure recognizes that prior designs of shoe covers are not very use friendly or convenient.
The instant disclosure of a step-on shoe cover and method of use thereof may be designed to address at least certain aspects of the problems discussed above.